


Strange World

by HanaMi33



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: A soul that was first a boy before they were a girl, than a Pokemon. This is about its life and how it became strange life after is evolution of a Pikachu.





	Strange World

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi or can be seen as friendship. I just felt like posting this to see what other think. I love Pikachu. Bold letters are them talking in their language just putting that out there.

I came from an Egg. This egg wasn’t an ordinary egg because it's a Pokémon egg. A little yellow pokemon egg. When I hatched from that egg. My life as Pichu was a dangerous one not really knowing what to do in this new life.  
  
I had previous knowledge of my old life as a human. I was boy before I was born a girl. Then after my life as a girl ended. I became an egg. That has knowledge of people who walk the earth. Where these worlds only existed in books or cartoons.   
  
When I evolved into a Pikachu. I decided to have my adventure. I had found a mystic cave that brought me to world. Where there was Marines and Pirates all over the place. My knowledge of that world came from my previous life.   
  
I am just a small yellow creature. That has been training all its life to be able take care of themselves. I don’t have a name. I don’t think that really matters. My gender is that of a male at least. I don’t have a split on the tail.   
  
I don’t care about gender. I do care about this odd place though. I picked up a scent fallowing it to the outside world.   
  
There was a male with green hair. He was sleeping on the grass. He looked a lot younger than in the show or the book.  
  
‘Roronoa Zoro..’ I thought to myself. I sniffed him. He smelled of sweat. He opened his eyes looking at me. I looked back at him.  
  
“What are you..?” He asked me. I only stared at him. He sat up reaching for me. I sniffed his hand. I thought it would be so bad letting his hands glide through my fur. They were rough calloused hands. He didn’t seem to mind from interaction.   
  
“What is this..?” He questioned. I looked down wondering the same thing. A gem of sorts that had a chain on the gem. I had to wonder where did it come from. I don’t ever remember putting this one me.  
  
He rubbed my head. I made cute approving noises. He set me on himself. I found myself falling asleep on his tummy.   
  
I trained with him for days wanting to get stronger. I never had so much fun with a human before as we brawled each other.  
  
He told me of his dreams. He told me about loosing a really good friend of his who died. The sword he carries suddenly had a lot more weight on it then before. I had hope with all my heart that his dreams would come true. He carries an important promise with his sword.  
  
The gem is a strange jewel. I realized that waking up in the same world a different island. I saw a long nose male who was crying his eyes out. He was yelling out about something like the Pirates were coming.  
  
When there wasn’t even a sign of any pirates.   
  
‘Usopp..’ I walked over to him. Who was curled up. I nudged him as he cried. He looked at me. I tried to comfort him.  
  
A pet on my head before hugging me. I felt warm in his embrace. A nudge to his cheeks. He was already laughing.   
  
When there was a strange glow from my necklace. I was brought to another place. The difference was that it wasn’t just myself. Usopp was also here. He looked so scared. He held me close looking around the place.  
  
He was cautious looking around the streets. The air was different from his island. The smell was different from the world.  
  
This strange little gem took us to a different world. A world that was different from the comfort of Usopp’s life. He looked scared. He walked forward anyway carrying me as if I was his only comfort.   
  
He stopped noticing a boy who was being beaten down. He used a slingshot to shoot the bullies. The male with green eyes looked at him.  
  
Usopp proceeded to walk over to the boy. Who was tanned skinned. He had dark brown hair. The clothes he wore were all tattered.  
  
“Are you okay..?” Usopp asked.  
“...Fine..” He looked away from Usopp. Who bandaged his arm.  
“My name is Usopp.” He told the boy.  
  
“Khalid..” He introduced himself.  
“Nice to meet you..” Usopp said to him. This was a strange day. I was pretty sure these two were never supposed to meet each other. They were not apart of the same world.  
  
I felt like it was my fault. At the same time. I feel as though they needed each other. A friendship is formed.   
  
Usopp was with Khalid every day playing with him. He was a little mischievous with the other. The two were a walking disaster. Both intelligent who love a good prank.   
  
They stood up for each other. Usopp was afraid of people. He never backed down. He would defend Khalid to no end. In return Khalid would defend him.  
  
It was a nice friendship. Usopp picked me up.  
“...I’m not from this world..” Usopp admitted.  
“What do you mean..?” Khalid questioned.  
“I’m from a different world, I was brought here by this creature..” Usopp explained.  
  
“There’s a chance you won’t be here forever..”Khalid summerized  
“Yeah..” Usopp looked saddened by thought. Khalid kissed his fore head. I saw the way his cheeks turned a scarlet red.   
  
“I will never forget you Usopp, even if you were to disappear today my time with you has been memorable, you will always be my dear friend Usopp..” Khalid told him.   
  
Usopp was in tears. He hugged Khalid.  
  
“You will always be my precious friend as well, Khalid..” Usopp embraced him tightly. I had thought if this was making of an even deeper bond. They were so adorable with each other so much so that the next day.  
  
I found myself back with Usopp in his world. Usopp woke up he realized. I burned their moment together in my memory. The bond that was forge with two people who are from different world was great.  
  
“Thank you for giving me a friend, when I needed it..” Usopp scratched my ears. He was a little bit happier in the coming days. I felt as if there some kind of accomplishment bringing him to a different world to meet a stranger.   
  
I should be use to waking up in a different location. I mean this strange gem has powers that aren’t normal.   
  
This time it was in an island. The world was the same. I can tell by the smell. I walked around just to get a good look at people.   
  
I looked at a Tavern. I snuck in the place to see a male with polka-dotted hat. Who had a group of people around him. A giant polar bear in a jump suit. There was a whole lot of food.   
  
I knew there was a reason why I had been brought here. I just did not know what the reason could have been.  
  
Those steel grey eyes were looking at me. I felt compelled to jump up on the table. I sniffed the male in wonder. He smelled of blood and death. He had death on his hand.  
  
‘He seems cool..’ I thought to myself.  
  
“ **Who are you..?** ” The polar bear spoke to me. I looked at him.  
“ **I’m a Pikachu** **who does not have a name.** “ I answered him. He looked shocked at my revelation.  
“ **You don’t have a name..?** “ He asked. I nodded my head.   
  
“ **I’m Bepo.**” He introduced himself.  
“ **Nice to meet you.** “ I smiled at him. Bepo sniffed me. I looked at him in confusion. He seemed very interested in me. I only stood there.  
  
“ **Your a very strange creature.**” Bepo said to me. The twitch of my ears. I looked towards the door. There was this guy with dark pink hair. He had brown eyes. Those eyes looked directly at me.   
  
I stared feeling a little threatened by this male.  
  
“The sacred gem of the Divine Goddess..” He took a step forward. I took a step back. I had electricity coming out of my cheek. This guy was a danger to me. He wasn’t like the others.  
  
“Pikachu..?” Bepo looked worried for me.   
  
“Give it to me!!” He yelled. He lunged at me. That made me panic. He was kicked by Bepo. I only looked in shock.   
  
“ **Why did you do that..?!** ” I yelled at Bepo.  
“Instinct..” He admitted. I only looked in confusion. The guy got up from the ground.   
  
“Sorry captain..” Bepo apologized to the male. I looked at the male with polka-dotted hat. That same guy got up from the ground.  
  
“Give it to me..” He said rising from the ground. Bepo stood in front of me. This protective nature from this polar bear.  
  
“ **You don’t have to protect me! You should be thinking of your crew! I’m okay by myself!**” I yelled at Bepo.  
  
“I can’t stop or explain it, I just want to protect you..” He looked apologetic. He went after this stranger who was after me. I only stared in shock. He gave this guy a real beat down.   
  
“No matter the consequences..” Bepo looked determined. The guy was out knocked out. Bepo looked at the guy. He looked at me.  
  
“ **Glad your alright.** ” Bepo looked happy about his accomplishment.  
“ **you're a real strange one. Bepo..**” I stated. He rubbed the back of his head. I jumped down from the table. I walked over at the guy who was saying something about a gem.   
  
I shook my head. Bepo picked my up. He rubbed against me. I felt the affection immediately that made feel really happy. I laughed as he played around me.   
  
“Good Bye little one..” Bepo waved his bear paw. I rolled on my tummy. I looked down at my gem that was glowing.  
  
“Maybe, I’ll see you again..” Bepo had this hopeful look about him. I sighed.  
“ **when it comes to this gem, I really don’t know but, Good Bye Bepo..**” I was gone from his sight in a flash of bright light.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what, I'm doing with this so, I'm just putting it out there to see what you all think of it, leave a comment if you like. cheers ~ xD


End file.
